A New Beginning
by Lilyvess
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh story containing original characters. For more details on the formation of the characters and the characters read my profile. The characters will be using decks based off of the characters of the show but are not related to them. Chap 2 is up.
1. Throwaway

Kael: Hey there! I'm one of Lily's friends, Kael! And this chapter is my backstory!

Lily: Hey, wait just a minute! I created this account for ME, and I'm not even in this first chapter! Something's definitely wrong here!

Kael: Well, San said that Al gave the okay for me to post first....

Lily: Fine. I just hope this works.

Kael: Everything'll be just fine. I'm sure you'll be posting the next chapter!

Lily:...Fine.

Kael: Okay! Oh, yeah, and San asked me to remind readers that while this story does use decks and themes from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series, it does NOT include any characters like Yusei, or Juudai, Yugi, etc. and is not related to the series. Now on with the story!

Chapter 1- Throwaway

"Trash is not useless. It's just most people fail to find a use for it."

That's what I live by. I take the things people throw away, and create something new. Lots of people think I'm strange for going after things that no one wants anymore, but in the end, they are always fascinated by the things that I turn them into.

People say some of my stuff is amazing, that I'm a genius for figuring out how to do this.

Nah… I just don't like things being thrown away so thoughtlessly. I don't want to see more things tossed to the side the same way mom and I were.

Looking back, I guess I never knew my dad all that well. He was almost never home, but when he was, mom was usually upset. He worked really hard to earn money. I was really little and pretty ignorant back then, so I didn't understand a lot of what went on. What I can remember was one day when I was four, dad came home later than usual from work. He was tired, and irritated, which of course led him to easily start arguing with mom.

They said a lot of things I can't recall, but I remember when dad pointed to me in the hallway, saying, "I told you, you should have thrown away that piece of trash! We hardly had any money to begin with and now we have a useless brat eating up even more of it!"

I stood rooted the ground. Trash? Worthless? Me? I stiffened as daddy stormed up to me, yelling, "You heard that? Useless trash like you shouldn't be here! Nobody likes having trash around!" then he stormed into his room, my mom pursuing him, chastising him for saying such things.

I stood still as stone, trying to process what just happened. I was trash? Daddy didn't want me? I didn't want to bother daddy or make him sad, so the only thing I could think of was that I should leave. To where, I didn't know, but I just felt like I couldn't be home anymore.

I found my school bag and just packed a couple of extra clothes and some snacks to take along, not that I really owned that much stuff to begin with. With that, I waited until mom and dad had quieted down before exiting our small home from the back door and entering the midnight streets. I wandered aimlessly, guided by the dim lampposts of our area. I didn't know where to go, when I suddenly remembered the old junkyard I would always pass by on the walk with mom to the pre-school. The junkyard was where trash went, right? So I figured I should go there too.

I found the place easily, having passed by it so many times and entered through one of the many loose boards making up the wooden fence surrounding the area. The large expanse of discarded items awed me; I had never realized just how much people threw away and it made me feel sad. So this was what happened to all the stuff that nobody wanted anymore.

My body reminded me of my need to sleep by means of a long yawn. Rubbing my eyes, I proceeded to climb among the heaps of bicycle wheels, pieces of metal and random assortments of broken and old items, searching for a suitable area in which to sleep. After a few minutes of searching under the dim light of the junkyard lamps, I caught sight of the back of a large, old couch perched at the top of one of the nearby junk heaps.

Tired and in need of sleep, I clumsily climbed up to the couch, earning some scrapes and cuts along the way. Reaching the couch, I was just about to climb on and fall into a much needed sleep, when I realized someone else was there because my hand met with a warm, soft mass.

The mass shuffled a bit, mumbling as it sat up. A raggedy blanket fell away and I could make out the dirty, worn face of a white-bearded, spectacled, old man. He wore a dark woolly ski hat, had thick bushy brows, eyelids that drooped so much I could barely tell his eyes were open, and his glasses had some cracks in them and the frames were pretty bent up that they looked like they were barely holding together. Though he was still half covered by the ragged blanket I could still make out the worn and stained plaid button up shirt he wore. He yawned and rubbed his eyes behind his glasses, trying to get a good look at me.

"Oh? Hello, there…" he greeted warmly, "What's a young'un like you doing here at this time of night?" he asked while moving to make room for me to join him on the worn piece of furniture.

I'd been told not to talk to strangers before, but I was too tired at this point to care much. Besides, he had a kind of warm, inviting aura about him, kinda like that of a nice grandpa, so I didn't think I had to worry. I climbed onto the sofa, wary of the springs that had broken through the mattress as I sat on the end opposite the old man. He covered me with part of his torn blanket while I talked, "Daddy said I was useless and trash. I was making him sad, so I decided to go away so he won't be sad anymore," I explained. "I didn't know where to go, but then I remembered that mommy always told me that this was where all the trash goes, so I thought I should come here."

"I see…" said the old man. "So… tell me, young'un, what are you going to do now?" he asked.

I blinked at him, stunned a bit at being asked the question I had so been trying to mentally avoid from myself, "I don't know…" tears started welling up, "Mommy and Daddy don't want me and I can't do anything since I'm trash…" I rubbed my eyes in a vain attempt to impede the tears now running down my cheeks. I began to hiccup, " I-I don't like being t-trash, m-mister! I d-don't w-wanna just be th-thrown away like th-the s-stuff here!"

The old man looked on sadly while I shed my tears, and placed a comforting hand on my head, ruffling my short, dark hair. "Now, now…." He thought for a moment, "here, let me show you something," He said, standing slowly from the couch and extending a hand to guide me. I sniffled a bit and rubbed away a few more tears before taking hold of the man's hand and following him down the junk heap to a haphazardly built shack.

The old man entered first, lighting a few candles to cast light upon the dark interior. I was surprised to find a lot of interesting looking devices on a makeshift worktable, along with a setup in the corner resembling a kitchen.

"Now give me a second…" the old man went to a cardboard box he had at the end of the table, and proceeded digging through it. "Now I know I had it… ah here we are!" he pulled out an object that, while different from the standard models, was unmistakably a duel disk.

"Wow!" I ran up to the old man, who let me hold the item, "I've never seen a duel disk like this one before!"

He chuckled, "That would be because I made it, all from stuff I found in this here junkyard," I only looked at him in disbelief.

He offered a soft smile, "Now look here young'un, there are lots of things people call in this world, because they think it has no use. Sometimes they'll do the same thing to people. However, I believe that everything has a use and purpose; you just have to take the time to find it. Now you," he placed a hand on my head again, "may have been called trash, but you will only be useless if you think you are. I see a lot of potential in you for someone that's been called trash, and I think that you should never let anyone else make you think otherwise."

He turned to the objects on his workbench, "I don't think trash or junk is a bad thing. After all, I made all of these things from it. Trash is just simply what people call things when they don't see what it can do."

I gazed at the objects on the table, letting the things he told me sink in. So even though daddy had called me trash, it didn't mean I was useless... I could show him I could be something, just like the stuff that made the duel disk I now held in my hands. Just like the things sitting on the old man's work table.

I felt a bit better inside, enough for a smile to make itself shown on my face, "I'll show daddy that I can still do something, too!" I declared.

"That a boy," the old man smiled "Now, how 'bouts we get you some sleep and we'll get you home in the morning?"

Another yawn reminded me of just how long past my usual bedtime it was now, "Thank you, mister."

He shuffled about, gathering some more old, patched blankets and set them on a battered mattress he had pulled out from under his table. "I think you oughta sleep in here, it'd warmer than outside," he said. As he tucked me in, he asked, "Say, what's your name, young'un?"

I yawned again, rubbing my eyes before replying, "Kael Croubur, mister. But my friends call me K.C."

"Well, then, K.C., get some rest." I nodded sleepily, already feeling sleep overcoming me.

---

It was late morning when I awoke to the crying face of my mom, "Mommy?" I asked, still sleepy and now confused.

She took me in her arms, "Oh, Kael! Don't leave home like that! Don't you ever listen to the things your father says!"

I sat in her arms a bit before pulling away, "But mommy, it's okay if I'm trash, daddy just couldn't see the things I could do!" I said cheerfully.

My mom only gave me a puzzled look, before smiling and embracing me once more, "Yes, that's right. Daddy couldn't see all the wonderful things you could do, honey."

The old man walked in, "Well, well, it seems I was lucky to find your mother at the police station this morning. She was awfully worried about you. Ah, and before you go, I think you should take these," he held out the duel disk he'd shown me last night and a deck of duel cards.

"I really don't play anymore, but I think you could put these to good use. I fixed up the duel disk last night so it should be your size, now. I found these cards all over the place too, think you can give 'em a good home?"

I nodded, "Uh-huh! Thanks a lot, mister! I promise to take good care of them!" I looked at the cards, realizing that they were mostly cards I'd seen my friends and classmates at school make fun of and call 'weak' or 'useless'. Well, I would definitely make sure to find the way to use them.

"Oh, and there's one more," he dug into the pocket of his old jeans, "this one's been with me for a long time, so you promise to take good care of him, you hear?"

"Yessir!" I promised as I took the card, and gazed at the shining image of Stardust Dragon. The image of the powerful yet graceful dragon inspired a feeling of strength and protection in me. I beamed at the old man, "Thank you!"

"Thank you for everything, sir," my mom said to him, taking me up in her arms, "if there's anything I can do to repay you…"

"No problem at all," he said, throwing me a wink, "I'm quite content here with my things, I don't need much else."

My mother thanked the old man once more, and I returned to home to find that dad had left that morning. But I didn't cry. I just silently promised that I would show that I wasn't useless, and hoped one day dad would see that.

Years passed and sure enough, I was called "trash" along with other names on occasion due to my newfound interest with junk and my now habitual trips to the junkyard. Not to mention I wasn't the brightest student in school, but it didn't bother me, 'cuz I knew there were other things I could do. I kept visiting the old man from time to time until he disappeared a couple of years later, but in that time, he showed me how find uses for various items and techniques for building and creating new things along with teaching me a bit about dueling. I was able to use these skills around home to help mom out from time to time and to have lots of fun with other people.

It was when I turned ten that I met up with Leo and his dad, a mechanic, who taught me more and even let me work with him sometimes. Soon after that, my mom remarried and I got a little step-sister named Demi. Sometimes she lives with her mom so I don't get to see her all the time, but we get along really well. Her Dad's a pretty cool guy too, and my mom's been pretty happy with him.

I still have the cards and duel disk the old man gave me. I've changed the deck around from time to time when I obtain new cards, but I never throw the old ones away. I especially love using Synchro monsters, because they could take lots of small, lower leveled monsters and bring them together to make something bigger, the same way I do with junk.

I'm thirteen now, and I still haven't seen my dad since that day, but if I ever do meet him again, I wanna say, "You may have thrown me away and thought I was trash, but that was only 'cuz you never knew what I could do."


	2. Icarus

Author's Note

"On a starry night, on a moonlit path, a shadow in the corner of your eye passes you by. Your steps quickens unaware of the danger that lies ahead. In front of you a man appears dressed in black; he extends an arm towards you to come near. You pause to question it, but you're somehow drawn to him. You pause again, the man is gone, from behind you here a voice, you turn around, but its too late, a trap has been sprung. You lay there helplessly on the ground the man starring down at you. You cannot see any of is face, but his eyes, these horrible eyes; looking down at you, these eyes who seem to have seen hell itself, these eyes who stare up at you with an overwhelming sensation of bloodlust. These eyes who could not see the light cast by the defender of justice, the defender of truth, and the only thing standing between him and his prey. From this light a hero stands, tall and proud, a man who's only features you could see was the very light that emit from his very body, this man was no other than the legendary warrior known as Om~e~gahhhhhhhh! Ouch!!!!! What you hit me for Lily?"

"Dimwit, get on with it, already! You're supposed to be telling us about yourself! Honestly, can't even expect him on his own duel disk now we're expecting him to write his own monologues!"

"Oww. Harsh, senpai……."

-----

Chapter 2 - Icarus

"It wasn't too long ago, when I had it all…"

I remember a man, who could lift cars with the slightest of efforts, a man who could transport you anywhere you wanted to go at 100 times the average walking speed, without even breaking a sweat, A man who could fly so high into the sky, he could almost touch the sun. We all heard the story of the man who came too close to the sun with wings crafted from the feather of hundreds of seagulls. He took flight, felt the brisk air through his sweat-filled brow, from the labor of creating such a device. The feeling of freedom, joy, life…. The man wants to go higher and higher.

He has accomplished something that people have only dreamed of … to fly amongst the stars. But the man got too cocky; he wanted to touch the sun itself… There is no need to finish the story past this point, but for those of you who have never heard this story before, the man who came too close to the sun, was shot down by a lone arrow, shot by none other than his lifelong friend and partner. Huh? Sounds different?

The man who got to close to the sun and failed was none other than my dad. My dad was a machine guy or that's what I call it, one of the best if you could believe it from seeing him now. I was little, but still old enough to remember my dad was always busy with work, he would often work at home, and often he would come home with his friend whose name I could never say or write, but I remembered him by the strange way he called me "LEONARDO" instead of "Leo" like everyone else.

When I asked who he was, my dad, would say "he's my best friend and partner and one day well both reach the top." I never really quite knew what they were working on, but they would keep on working, while my mommy would take care of me at our big house.

I always got to play with any toys I wanted and I wouldn't even have to pick them up afterwards. But I wasn't spoiled, because I still had to go to school where a big lady with a ruler would hit me if I was "INPROOPER" or something like that, but my mommy always told me to be nice and always respect my elders so I did my best to listen to the lady.

Any who, one day I came home, to find my mommy and dadd~y—I mean dad sad in the living room. I asked dad what was wrong, and he just smiled and simply said "if we're together, everything will be ok." I believed him, I believe in my dad, but suddenly I noticed my toys were gone. Soon, so was our couch. My mommy and daddy were sleeping on the floor of our living room. I had so many questions. Why couldn't they trust me to know? My parents would always say "Its business for adults," and I would quietly stand and watch, as our entire lives changed.

We eventually sold our house for a smaller house, we moved into a new neighbor hood, new school and everything. Above everything else I felt alone. I was afraid. This wasn't my house, and this wasn't my school. Everyone would also look at me strangely; they would talk about things that I've never even heard about, rules, stories and places. I truly was alone in my own world.

I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted my old home. I went to visit, but I couldn't go in. I saw one of my old friends, who smiled at me and was about to come over to say hello, but his mom stopped him. She looked at me with bitter eyes of distrust, and I heard her tell my friend "I don't want you to hanging around thieves and crooks!" I couldn't quite understand. I quietly walked home, showing up late to dinner. My dad was home from fixing machines all day. He was covered in grease and sweat and was tired, so he lay on the couch watching TV.

The news went on; I heard my dad's name, something about trying to rob a company, only to be stopped by his co worker. I saw the picture of my dad's friend, and with that the TV was turned off. My dad lay still for a while, just staring at the roof. He took a deep breath, and with weary eyes and a broken smile he asked me, "So Leo, any new friends today?" I avoided the question, not wanting to lie and also not wanting to make my dad feel worse.

He smiled and handed me a gift wrapped in newspaper. I was shocked and tore it open without a moment's hesitation. Inside was a red duel academia jacket, worn and torn, but still cool and a deck of what seemed like playing cards with weird pictures on them. He simply said "try making friends with those."

I rummaged through the cards that my dad had given me. Robots, each stranger than the next, many of them reminded me of the things my dad would often bring home from work to try and fix.

I knew nothing of this game, or what these cards did, but like my dad always seemed to do, I treaded forward with high hopes. I went to school the following day wearing the jacket my dad gave me and the deck of cards in my left pocket. Looking around, many people seem to be playing the game. Not wanting to interrupt, I quietly observed the duel. All these monsters and spell, traps and plays, were overwhelming. After catching on to a couple of the key cards I began watching multiple duels. Excited by this new found knowledge, I would jump from table to table eventually coming across a certain table where a pretty big, older boy was sitting and holding a giant stack of candy, coins, and cards. Almost as if he was gambling.

I observed him for a couple turns, and got curious of what the other kid was playing since he seemed to be using very strange cards not used by the other kids. Looking at his hand, I managed to catch one card he had in his hand, and said, "oh use mystical space typhoon to destroy that card or you'll lose." Not aware of the giant can of worms (eww worms) that I had just opened the black hair kid played it and won the duel because of it.

The older looking kid stood up furiously staring at the candy coins and cards he lost. Seeing him glare at me, I froze. The older boy pushed me to the ground. In that instant my cards fell out of my jacket. I stumbled to get them all together but the older kid kicked me, grabbed my cards and into then threw them into the dumpster, which shortly after was picked up and thrown into the garbage truck.

"NOOO!" I hunched over in pain and sorrow of losing the present my father had given to me. I cried, but no one came to help. I went to class; but I couldn't even bring myself to draw on my notebook.

On the way home from school, I didn't look where I was going. I reached my doorstep, but someone was already there waiting for me. It was the black haired kid I'd watched duel earlier that day. He held out a deck of cards towards me

.

"Did you lose something?"

Overwhelmed with joy, I took the cards from his hands, quickly glancing over them to check they were all there. My face turns white, as I realize that one card is missing. No, it cant be… I've lost my dad's signature card, "Power Tool Dragon…."

The scruffy haired boy gives me a puzzled look, "Power Tool Dragon? Oh, that! I wasn't sure if it was part of your deck too, but it's safe, so no worries." from his back pocket he pulls out power tool dragon. Except for a scuff on the right side of the card, it was in perfect condition. I beamed at him, "Thank You! Uh, would you like to come in for dinner?" I invited, wanting to show my thanks.

"That's okay," he said, "I don't wanna impose."

"Please! It's the least I can do, plus my mom makes the best rice balls in the world!" Unable to resist the call of his favorite food, the scruffy black haired boy accepted my invitation.

A week went by, and soon enough I made my first friend. The black haired kid named Kael, a strange person who lives in a dumpster—or at seems like it due to his obsession with trash. He helped me learn how to play duel monsters and how to use my deck. To this day, he and I have never been apart. He often comes to my house to learn stuff from my dad like how to use different tools, while I try and draw different stuff for him to build. To this day I still haven't learned what exactly happened on the day my dad lost his job, but he says it doesn't matter. My mom is always supporting my dad, and I guess I should too. But no one will ever hurt my family again 'cause I will defend them until the very end.

I'm older now and Kael and I have fun every day. He takes me dumpster diving when he can to find new materials to use for projects or give me ideas for new things to design or draw for fun. I have new teacher, too. Well, not really a teacher, but an older friend named Lily. She has been helping me in becoming both a "PROOPER" young boy, and a stronger duelist.

The man who flew to high to the sun did fall, but was caught by the people close to him, and instead of helping to rebuild his wings, they decide to protect him and he them in return.

"_Darkness and turmoil subside_

_Synchro Summon Eternal Knight_

_From your power Justice Take Flight_

_Power tool Dragon" - Omega_

I once said "It wasn't too long ago, when I had it all…"

But I guess that's not true anymore, 'cause with Kael and Lily, I really do have it all.


End file.
